One Shot Shipping Stories
These one shot stories are by Solar. It's her first attempt at them. :D Burning Whirlpools (This is Burn and Whirlpool. Requested by Luster.) Cold. It was so cold. And it hurt. It hurt so bad. Was the one thought circulating through his brilliant mind. His handsome green scales were torn and bleeding. And his tail was so mutilated, he nearly fell unconscious and back into the eels' sharp, jagged teeth. 'I-I can fix this!" he gasped, gently grabbing his tail and wrapping it in some seaweed floating by. Wincing, he felt a burning sensation spread along his tail. "Ow, ow, ow. This hurts." he groaned, flinching as he pulled himself up onto a partly submerged platform. That's when he noticed the bodies. Dead dragon bodies floated in the water, blank eyes and scared expressions upon their faces. The worst part: they were SeaWing, SkyWing, and some SandWing. Whirlpool's mind could not comprehend the mass destruction of his tribe and home. Hopefully the Queen and her heirs survived. What a sob story it would be if he told her Tsunami left her tribe in the middle of disaster. But before he could dive down into the murky water, he was stopped by a beautiful scarred SandWing dragoness." Where do you think you're going, SeaWing?" she asked, her voice as smooth as silk. " He immediately stood up and saluted her, recognizing her to be Burn, the daughter of Queen Oasis and competitor for the throne. "Your Majesty. Please, forgive me for being so incompetent. I am Whirlpool, scribe to the Queen of the Sea." "Ah, Whirlpool. I've heard about you. Quite intelligent, they say. If you are so intelligent, what is your opinion on the war?" she inquired, fixing her black eyes on him." From the start, I was sure we should be on your side. I tried to convince the Queen, but she would not listen. She refused to recognize your brilliance, intelligence, and beauty. So she allied with that less competent sister, Blister." he said convincingly. She stared at him, eyebrows raised. Realizing too late what he had said, he opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted. "Y-you think I'm beautiful? Nobody but Mother ever said that." she mumbled. "Of course you are beautiful. Anydragon should be able to recognize that." Whirlpool said, realizing in shock that his words were true. "Whirlpool, thank you. I feel the same about you." she said shyly. "Thank you!" Whirlpool uttered. "Would you like to, maybe, come with me?" Burn asked. "Of course." said Whirlpool, all thoughts and plans of becoming king erased. As long as he was with Burn, he was happy. Flying Stars and Raging Tsunamis (Tsunami and Starflight. Requested by Matau.) Tsunami glanced up at the beautiful emerald green treetops. She was standing in a crystalline stream, it's sparkling waters flowing gently over her talons. Where is he? she wondered. He said he would meet me here...did he lie? She sadly glanced down at her claws, eyes shining with unshed tears. Suddenly, a voice rang out behind her. "Tsunami? Are you ok?" it asked. "F-fine." she said, recognizing the voice to be Sunny. "Oh, ok!" Sunny said, lifting off. Tsunami dejectedly opened her wings, but she thought, Maybe I should wait a little longer. '' As soon as she decided that, she heard him. His normally nervous, shaking voice called out strong and clear. He sat down next to her, wrapping his wing around her. "Close your eyes," he instructed, "and open your talons." She did as she was told and felt something smooth, and heavy drop into her talons. "Now open your eyes." When she did, she gasped. A beautiful gold necklace, with a smooth pearl encircled in a ring of gold, and a small glass ball inside of the pearl, filled with beautiful ocean water. "Oh my three moons! It's beautiful!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Aw, thanks." he said. "I knew you would love it." "I do." Tsunami murmured, staring at his pitch black scales. "I love you." she said shyly. "I love you too." Starflight said, ending it with a kiss. Flame + Viper = BOOM (Flame and Viper. ''Requested by Socrates.) Hisssss. A black tongue flickered out of the burned SandWing's mouth. Viper was back, and she was back for revenge. Flame twitched in his sleep, memories coursing through his mind. Viper. Viper. he thought, watching her plunge into the lava. He was jerked awake by the sound of raindrops on the roof. He was all alone, so surely no one would see him leave. He had to see if Viper was alive. She crawled out of the lava, and as much as she hated it, dove into the salty water. When she surfaced, she growled in disgust. Water was terrible! "Urgh. This is muck! Disgusting!" she hissed. Suddenly, she heard wingbeats. Her first kill. Her revenge. A small black NightWing set down. "Mother? Dad?" she called, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Viper felt no remorse for what she did next. She exploded forward, pinning the NightWing down. "Your parents are dead." She growled. And the dragonet screamed. Flame walked slowly through the dark tunnel. His injury pulsed with pain, and he winced. He walked faster and broke into a run, hearing the screams of a dragon at the end. He stopped, horrified, at the sight of a malformed Viper standing over the dead body of a NightWing dragonet. "Viper! What are you doing!?" he cried. Viper looked up, her cold black eyes fixing on Flame's terrified face. "I am avenging myself. Flame, they took us away from our homes. Our family. I can't accept that." she said. Her words were cruel. But in her mind, she envisioned Flame helping her. Saving her from the cruelty of insanity. Before she killed another. Flame spoke." Viper, it was for the greater good. We were to end the war and choose a queen. This is what we were born to do." He paused. "I understand how you feel. But killing is not the answer." For the first time in his life, he spoke like a king. He felt like a king. And Viper would be his queen. Viper blinked in surprise. Flame sounded strong and confident. "I understand." she murmured. She inched closer, and her eyes met Flame's. They looked into the depths of eachother's eyes. Flame asked softly, "Come with me?", and she said yes. The two walked back to the village. Viper was welcomed but not fully. It was fine. The dragonet's name, the one she killed, was Stormbreaker. Viper felt guilty and confessed, but was pardoned, as that dragonet had murdered a RainWing. All was well. And they were happy. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions